


The A in "Straight A Student" stands for Accident... Also Aphelios

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Academia (League of Legends), Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, It's basically an anime school but they're adults, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Aphelios: Hey Professor, can I use the bathroom?Professor: I don't know, CAN YOU?
Relationships: Eventual KaynPhelios
Kudos: 24





	The A in "Straight A Student" stands for Accident... Also Aphelios

Aphelios squirmed at his desk. The Battle Academy was a strict, but prestigious school spanning from highschool age groups through college. Aphelios was an upperclassman, in his 4th year studying his specialty, which was assassinations (minoring in Astrology). The classroom was full of adults in their early twenties, still wearing their uniforms as per regulation, but with customization allowed. Aphelios had realized skirts were very comfortable for him, and he thought they looked nice, so without much thought he had switched to the female uniform. The only time it really caused issues was on windy days, _and when he was trying to hide an erection._ However this time he wasn't squirming over a stiffy, but instead the fact that he hadn't been able to use the bathroom in over four hours. 

He usually stuck to a rigid schedule, and he would always take his trip to the restroom after marching band. One thing led to another though, and after someone decided to tip half the instrument shelving over, he found himself picking everything up right until the bell rang. And this class was his major, you didn't leave this one. The professor was strict and treated the mere concept of excusing oneself to be a disrespect to himself and a mark off of their participation grade. There was no use in asking. 

Pressing a hand into his crotch, which pulled his skirt in a way that revealed more of his thighs, he tried to steel himself for the remainder of class. Surely there couldn't be much left of it anyway- _Oh Gods_ they were only half an hour in. He wanted to grope himself to help hold his floodgates at bay, but the other students in the classroom were already starting to give him looks. He didn't socialize much as well, so he didn't even have a friend for emotional support. It was just him and his immensely swollen bladder. 

Normally Aphelios was very studious, always paying attention and taking good notes, but _Gods_ he couldn’t focus on anything besides holding in his piss. Desperate for a more effective distraction, he peeked at his phone, seeing a text from his sister. 

“I was practicing some clairvoyant exercises and sensed something was wrong, are you alright? 😟” 

He was usually quite open with Alune about what might be going on in his life, but right now he really did not want to spend time explaining that he missed his, _as she put it_ , ‘potty break’. It was such a childish word, but just thinking about it made him need to pee… 

Suddenly Aphelios gasped as some urine spurted out, wetting a small patch on his panties. Several faces in the classroom turned to look at him, including the professor who looked less than pleased. 

“Are you quite alright, Aphelios?” Professor Zed piped up, interrupting his own lecture. 

_This question again…_ Aphelios just nodded, trying to keep his squirming to a minimum. 

  
  


“Okay, so stop making such a fool of yourself and pay attention!” Zed snapped, turning back to the chalkboard and sketching ways to kill someone. 

That was so embarrassing, and a few of the delinquents in the back were blatantly eying up his thighs as he pressed them together. His cheeks flushed from the mixture of humiliation and… _something else_ welling up. Hopefully they would stop looking soon… 

Thankfully they did, but there was still about forty five minutes left in class, and he was becoming increasingly certain that he couldn’t hold it, as humiliating as it was to admit. He had begun to wonder if he could afford to… just let out a bit, just to take the edge off. His panties had already been dampened from leaking earlier, so letting out a bit more surely wouldn’t make much of a difference. If he just didn’t move much, whatever puddle sat under him wouldn’t spill onto the floor, and if he left class quickly people wouldn’t be any the wiser! Even at a prestigious school like this, students were accustomed to finding strange substances in their desk chairs that they would just have to ignore. 

His heart was practically beating out of his chest as he spread his legs slightly and pulled his skirt out from under himself, he wouldn’t want that getting wet. He wasn’t sure why, but he was getting such an adrenaline rush from just the idea of pissing, right here, in the middle of class. He hadn’t even started yet!... There was no use in waiting though... Hesitantly, he relaxed his body, feeling just the tiniest amount of urine trickle out. _Guh_ , this felt so wrong, but… _so right_ . The relief was sparse but present, he only wished that he could fully let go, however as he peered between his legs, he could see the puddle was growing fast and he needed to cut off the flow. Aphelios bit his lip and squirmed as he tried to stop relieving himself. Finally, he managed to force his floodgates shut, scooching back in his seat to make room for the small pool of liquid between his legs. His panties were saturated and clung to his member, rubbing him in such a… _dirty_ way. 

The relief was fleeting however, and within a minute he was doubled over, straining to hold it in even harder. _He had only teased himself_. A pitiful whimper escaped his lips, and while it wasn’t particularly loud, it drew attention back to him. Specifically Kayn was examining him with a raised brow, surely thinking of how strange he looked. It was getting so overwhelming, and there was still so much pee in him, he couldn’t bear it! In one last ditch effort to hold back his floodgates, he clenched his legs shut, pushing the liquid from earlier to drip off of his chair, garnering more attention. It wasn’t enough though, and a steady leak began to escape him once more, drawing more strained whimpers for the poor man. 

Soon enough, the stream pushed and grew enough that it was dribbling off the seat, alerting the whole class to his ongoing accident. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he was wetting himself in front of everyone. His lip quivered and tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he gave in, spreading his legs somewhat again and letting it all pour out. 

“Oh shit, the Lunari is havin’ a little accident!” Katarina mocked from across the classroom, “ _Was your sister not around to take you for a tinkle-break earlier?_ ” 

Aphelios heard Talon faintly telling her to shut up, but it didn’t even matter. Here he was, the honor student, top of the class, the representative for the Lunari student populus, pissing his pants like a child, and it felt _amazing_. Every drop that escaped him only soaked his panties further, warming up his crotch and sensitive thighs; the relief that it brought, it was overwhelmingly good. His body heated up and he could barely stop himself from moaning, he was truly such a filthy degenerate, unworthy of the Moon’s light. 

Before he could either cry or cum however, Zed spoke up, looking rather awkward. “Someone take Aphelios to the nurse’s office, everyone else keep taking notes!” He would need to rethink his bathroom policy. 

Being Zed’s lackey of choice, Kayn stood up and took on the duty of escorting the very damp Lunari. Kayn took him by the hand and began lifting him out of his seat, only to find out that he was still pissing. Aphelios’ cheeks only flushed further as his piss now ran down his legs and splattered noisily onto the floor. It wasn’t his fault he had such a large bladder, and he had been holding it for several hours after all! Kayn just watched awkwardly as Aphelios continued to wet himself all over the floor, and he was starting to wonder if all Lunari pissed this much. Only once Aphelios dribbled to a stop did Kayn resume escorting him, still holding his hand. 

Being walked down the halls like this, with damp legs and stained stockings, surely still dripping a bit on the tile floor, it was like a walk of shame… Even through this confusing pleasure, he just wanted a break now, he wanted to go back to his dorm and take a shower. He did not want Alune to know about this though… he might have to wash his panties by hand, or just throw them away… _Gods everyone was going to talk about this._

“Hey, Aphelios, uh, sorry about that, I know how Zed can be with that... “ Kayn said, tugging down the front of his blazer as if he was trying to hide something on his pants, “I can sneak back to your room and grab you a change of clothes if you want… _wall-walking and all.._.” 

“... I-it’s okay, I can just go commando until I get home,” he sniffled, trying to smile a bit. Going commando with a skirt was certainly risky, especially when he felt somewhat funny down there, but he would manage. 

“Well, I’ll meet you here after class and walk you back to your room anyway, keep a look out for any delinquents who might want to mess with you,” the delinquent assassin responded, his cheeks flushing somewhat. He just didn’t want to leave the poor Lunari all alone after something like that happened! 

Aphelios chuckled “Thank you, I’ll see you then,” with that, he checked into the nurses office, hurrying to the bathroom to strip out of his soggy clothing. 

Classes ended shortly after and Kayn met Aphelios as promised. As they walked Kayn couldn’t help but wish a gentle breeze came by, but with the way Aphelios was gripping the edges of his skirt it wouldn’t make a difference. They arrived back before Alune was due, so Apelios couldn’t linger, but he still owed him some sort of thank you. 

“Kayn… thanks for all the help, just p-please don’t-” 

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry,” Kayn interrupted “and if I catch people talking about it I’ll just ask why they’re so obsessed with your pee, that should shut them up.” 

  
Aphelios giggled at his response and waved him goodbye before going inside, he was never great with words anyway. _Phew_ , now he just needed to decide what he would do with his sullied panties, and think about why that humiliating incident made him feel… the way that it did. 


End file.
